Condor vs. Flytrap
(Spanish: Condor vs. Atrapamoscas) is a Chilean animated television short series created by Alvaro Ceppi and produced by Pudú Producciones. Plot Set in the same place as Agent Blue Cat, Mr. Condor must get rid of his rival/nemesis Arturo Flytrap, who wants to steal the secret manual of the Conga Andes. Characters Main *'Mr. Condor' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - *'Arturo Flytrap' (voiced by Dan Green) - Recurring *'Agent Blue Cat' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - *'Arthur Stickrat' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - *'Smoke Jackal' (voiced by Billy West) - *'PAM-7' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Filmography 2018 *''How They Met?'' - Mr. Condor reveals the story behind his and Flytrap's rivalry. *''Flytrap's Reform'' - Flytrap transforms his restaurant into a gift shop. *''Troubled Contest'' - Frytrap wins a free combo with everything off the menu, but Mr. Condor, knowing his obvious intentions, is determined not to let him have one. *''Flytrap's Regular'' - Flytrap finally gets a customer, who becomes a regular. *''Advertising Plan'' - Luke Husky is hired to do advertising for Junkyard Burgers and amazingly succeeds in getting business for Flytrap. Mr. Condor gets enraged by the situation, so he works hard to lure the customers away from Junkyard Burgers, but failing. *''Court Trouble'' - After slipping on a wet floor while trying to steal the manual, Flytrap sues Mr. Condor and Agent is forced to defend him after the same floor injures Mr. Condor's high-priced lawyer. Agent spends most of the trial trying to open a briefcase, but what's in it can help Mr. Condor win the case. *''The Anniversary Festival'' - Flytrap tries to sabotage the Conga Andes' anniversary festival with Smoke, while Mr. Condor gets locked into the freezer and tries to exit through the ventilation system. *''Moving Conga'' - To do better his job, Mr. Condor move his restaurant to another location, in order to avoiding Flytrap. *''Flytrap's Cavern'' - Flytrap falls into an underground cave and uses its scenery to attract customers. *''Flytrap's Henchmen'' - After another failed attempt to stealing the manual, Flytrap, under Smoke and PAM-7's suggestion, decides to enlist the help of the Vermin Gang and the Rosas Siblings to steal it. *''Flytrap's Robot Mayhem'' - Flytrap calls many robot henchmen to steal the Conga Andes' popularity and Mr. Condor, Agent and Arthur must get rid of them. *''What Happened if...?'' - Flytrap invents a device that allows him to switch lives with Mr. Condor. *''the Word-inspired short'' - *''Junkyard Soup'' - Mr. Condor loses his first dime earned and accuses Arthur of stealing it. Arthur gets tired with his employer's cheapness and insults, so he quits his job to work for Flytrap, turning Junkyard Burgers into an overnight success. *''Condor's Love'' - Mr. Condor falls in love with a beautiful lady, not knowing it's actually Smoke in disguise as part of Flytrap's new plan. *''My Neighbor is a Plant'' - PAM-7 does not want Flytrap to stay at Junkyard Burgers anymore after he insults her new screensaver, leaving it up to Flytrap moving in Mr. Condor's house backyard and giving Mr. Condor a hard time. *''Paranoia-inspired short'' - *''the Cops-inspired short'' - * * * *''Condor Meets Conquerors'' (crossover with Joel and Cuddles) - * * * *''Enemies in the School'' - Mr. Condor and Flytrap are forced to take driving school classes. * * * * * * * * * * * *''Krusty Slammer-inspired short'' - Mr. Condor turns the Conga Andes into a jailhouse. 2019 2020 2021 Production Development Voices Writing Music Gallery Title Cards Condor vs. Flytrap (English Dub).png|The original title card Condor vs. Flytrap (Spanish).png|The English dub's title card Characters Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants episodes focusing on Mr. Krabs and Plankton's rivalry. *To appeal with the series, Agent Blue Cat, Biscuit Dog, Arthur Stickrat, Alice Catgirl and Smoke Jackal appear in several shorts, with Smoke being the most recurring character in the shorts due to being Flytrap's sidekick. Some characters from other Matias Pudu and Friends also appear in some shorts. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Television short series Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Pudu Producciones Category:Chilean